


The Downside of Gambling

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro loses a bet. Hikaru is only happy to help him pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside of Gambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 04-19-2008

In his defense, there was no way he could have lost. It was the only reason he’d taken the bet, considering the prize. After all, seeing Shindou in a lavender dress would have been worth betting on the cocky Korean. He just hadn’t expected Ko Yeong-ha to lose.

“Here you go, Yashiro-chan!” Shindou crooned, holding out a black and red pleated mini skirt. “And I think Akari has fishnets here somewhere.”

Yashiro sat on Fujisaki’s bed while Shindou rummaged through his friend’s closet.

“Second drawer from the left,” Fujisaki called out helpfully, sparing a look over her shoulder before returning to Yashiro’s hair. “Now I have a use for those,” she said conversationally. “I don’t know why Mitani-kun bought them for me. I never wear them.”

Yashiro didn’t say anything, deciding that sitting quietly while Fujisaki straightened and fussed with his hair was the best option. Instead, he made a vague sound of agreement and hoped that she put the bottle of hairspray down.

“Oi, Akari,” Shindou cried, holding up a low-cut black button up. “Why did you buy this?”

“Mitani-kun said that it was cute,” she replied dismissively. “Yashiro-san can wear it if he likes. He’d have to borrow a bra and stuff it, though.”

Shindou grinned and tossed the shirt with the skirt. “Where are your bras, Akari?”

“You will not go through my underwear drawer, Shindou Hikaru!” she said, scandalized. “Here, Yashiro-kun. Put the headband in your hair while I get you a bra.”

This, he thought, might just be another form of torture. It couldn’t get worse, though, he thought.

“Make sure you get him matching underwear, Akari,” Shindou added.

Never mind, he thought. It could only get worse.

\---

Ko was waiting for him outside of the restaurant, looking all nice and proper in his suit. Not like Kiyoharu, who felt like everyone was staring at him and laughing at him when he wasn’t looking.

“You look lovely, chibi,” Ko said, smirking. He held the door open, and Kiyoharu tripped over the metal doorstopper. 

Ko grabbed him around the waist before he could crash to the ground. “The heels were a lovely touch,” Ko whispered in his ear, “but, perhaps, you should have learned to walk in them properly before wearing them out on a date?”

“This,” Kiyoharu stated between clenched teeth, “is not a date.”

“Whatever you say, chibi.”

The host shows them to their table and avoids looking at Kiyoharu all together. Kiyoharu doesn’t blame him.

“It warmed my heart to know you bet on me, chibi,” Ko says after the waiter has taken their drink orders. “It’s such a shame I had to lose.”

“What heart?” Kiyoharu asks sullenly, pulling on the skirt, trying to get the thin fabric to cover his knees. It takes him a moment to realize what Ko said. “Wait. You knew about the bet?” 

“Of course,” Ko replies, voice smug. “Who do you think put Shindou up to the idea?”

A thought crept into his mind, bringing with it a numb kind of horror. “You lost on purpose.”

“Now, now, chibi, why would I do that?” Ko was smirking.

“To humiliate me?”

“But, you really do look lovely in that skirt. The low-cut shirt is definitely a bonus. Shindou certainly did live up to his end of the bargain.”

The waiter arrived, carrying their drinks. He placed them on the table, and Ko thanked him politely. 

Kiyoharu promptly picked up his drink - some sort of sparkling cider, which he didn’t drink; he’d tried to tell Ko, but the bastard wouldn’t listen - and dumped it right over Ko’s arrogant head.

Then, with as much dignity as he could muster, he turned on his heel, and immediately fell on his ass. He scrambled to his feet, and walked out of the restaurant. 

\---

Later that night, he received two e-mails:

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Yashiro Kiyoharu, January 8th, 2006:_

How did it go? Akari wants her clothes back. Apparently, she really likes those fishnets. If you ripped them, I’m going to have to buy her a new pair, so make sure Ko is gentle taking them off. -H

_E-mail from Ko Yeong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, January 8th, 2006:_

It was a pleasure seeing you this evening, Yashiro-chan. I do hope that our next date is less eventful. Dry cleaning for this suit is a hassle, you see.

Pity you left so early. I was looking forward to helping you out of your outfit.

-Ko


End file.
